Guard My Heart
by addy10
Summary: Naruto's life has been threatened and his father sought Sasuke Uchiha, one of the best in his field to be the blonde's bodyguard. Can Naruto keep a hold on his heart and pretends that he feels nothing for his protector when he has been loving him for years now? SasuNaru. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Guard My Heart**

**Summary: **Naruto's life has been threatened and his father sought Sasuke Uchiha, one of the best on his field to be the blonde's bodyguard. Can Naruto keep a hold on his heart and pretends that he feels nothing for his protector when he has been loving him for years now? SasuNaru. AU.

**Warnings:** A SasuNaru fanfiction. Self-edited. Possible cases of OOC-ness. Rated M for future violence and some citrus.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything/anyone from Naruto. Just being a sick person who believes that Sasuke and Naruto exist for each other alone.

**A/N:** I know I have some problems doing updates but the plot bunnies continuously pester me and I can do nothing but to heed to their demand to be written. So this is another SasuNaru story. I kind of got the idea from a one-shot shoujo manga I've read ages ago and decided to tweak it a bit and obviously make a story out of it. Hopefully this will turn out good. Well then, please read.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Tell me that you're just joking Dad! That's not true! There's no way that I'll allow that thing to happen! When you told me that I need a bodyguard I only accepted because it's what you want, but hearing this is giving me second thoughts." The young guy paced around the room, restless and irate. When he received a pointed glance from his old man, he knew then that he lost the fight. Again and again, he tried to reason out and again and again he was denied of what he's been asking. They have been in the same discussion for about half an hour and this time, his father reached the end of his patience.

Sighing and depositing himself in the nearest seat, he helplessly looked at the blonde who resembled him so much. With a pained voice, he asked, "Why him? There are others more qualified, others that are more willing. Why him Dad?"

"For the fact that I trust him more than anyone else to ensure your safety, Naruto."

"But Dad... He won't accept it for sure. He's too much of an important person to take such a job like this. Besides you know he's working on his own case. I don't want him to get distracted." A mixture of pain and longing stabbed his heart but he can't be too self-centred now.

"I have already spoke to him and gained his consent on this matter, son. Starting tomorrow he will be staying here and will be guarding you twenty four hours." Shuffling through the pile of papers in the table, Minato Namikaze shifted his gaze away from the deep blue orbs of his Naruto.

Naruto abruptly stood, his eyes bulging in shock. "Twenty four hours?! Staying here?! I thought he'll only be guarding me while I'm at work? What the— what are you thinking you old man?! Geez! Isn't it enough to pull him off his usual duties in the government, now you want him to look after me all the time! Don't you think that's kind of unfair to him?"

"Calm down and sit. I've told you that he has approved of this set-up. I have briefed him about everything that covers up his work. I assure you, Naruto; he didn't raise any question nor made any outburst. As what is expected from a fine military man." A proud smile painted on his lips.

Trying to salvage his last alternative, he asked cautiously, "Why not Kakashi do the job then? He's able and reliable and you trust him so!"

Minato stilled for a moment, as if contemplating of that option and Naruto suddenly find ray of hope. He praised the silver-haired man who works for their family for so many years trying to make his father choose him instead of the other guy. He looked at his father in anticipation only to have his world crushing down. "No. Kakashi works as the Head of our Security and I won't allow anyone to have that position other than him. I trust him."

He decided to use another method of attack. "What does Mum has to say with this?" Naruto knew his mother will never allow his father to deprave him of what he likes and she'll definitely make his father listen to their adorable son.

"Your mother knows to leave me the decision-making when it comes to your welfare. She trusts me to do what we think is best for you."

Naruto never questioned the ways his parents resort to just to show their love for him but sometimes he felt that they think of him as a kid who knows nothing about life.

So, I'll be stuck with the teme then?" He pouted.

His father eyes glinted mischievously. "You still have that pet name for Sasuke I see. After all these years, he's still special."

The younger blonde spluttered. "N-no! S-special?! He's a teme you hear?! You stupid old man!" He stood and made his way to the door, "Then, I'm going to work. See you at the office later."

Minato waved a hand, "Nah. I won't be going. What's the need for me when you already has the President position in your hands, son? I'll be staying here. Your Mum's gonna make me my favourite Chicken Alfredo Pasta. Enjoy your day and be careful. You'll be escorted by Neji by the way."

"Damn. Another creepy guy. I think I'll die of overdose with this type." Shaking his head he closed the door but not before he heard the chuckle of his father. The tanned guy heaved a sigh and went to his room to gather his things.

Inside the room, Minato pushed a button under the table and said, "Kakashi, come to my study."

**|.|**

"Sir, do you think it's wise not to disclose the real situation to Naruto-kun? He's not a kid anymore. He should be aware of what's happening." Hatake Kakashi, Minato's most trusted man, a silver-haired guy whose eyes were of different color and who has his lower face covered in mask, stood across the table where the blonde was currently reading some documents. He was wearing a black suit where inside hides two of his guns.

Minato lifted his gaze and put the papers down. "Kakashi, when I told Naruto that he needs a bodyguard, do you know how much he hated the idea? He thought of it like a restrain. It never occurred to him that employing one means that his life is being endangered. That child is too carefree and he trusts people to a fault. But when those incidents happened to me— I'm sure you can recall the episodes when one of my guards was severely injured and someone actually managed to get close to me and almost got me killed, just then he realized their purpose. But he still despised the fact that someone should be his shield." The blue-eyed shook his head.

"That's why you employed Sasuke Uchiha. You think he's the perfect candidate to protect Naruto."

"Don't you think so too? I don't want to take any chances Kakashi. I trust our men but having someone who I know truly cares for my son, that's only when I can be at peace." Minato stood and faced the windows. The sun's light passing through, illuminating the entire room. "Naruto doesn't need to know that the situation is grave. If Sasuke's beside him, I won't worry too much. Sasuke knows this area expertly and I know he treasures Naruto as much as I treasure my only son."

"He certainly able. I have seen him in action far too many times and I got the privilege of training him as well. He's one of a kind, a dedicated military man with so much discipline. He'll carry out this job remarkably."

The blonde turned to face his subordinate, "He's exceptional, I know. But other than those fact, Naruto and Sasuke has this bond. They're comfortable with each other if you don't count their banters and name-calling." Namikaze laughed as he reminisced the past.

After a moment his tone abruptly changed to a serious one. "Kakashi, don't let Naruto know that there are threats in his life. I don't want him to live in fear. I'll be the one explaining the situation to him but I will keep him in the shadow for the essential part. I'll just remind him to be vigilant always and obey Sasuke at all times. What I want you to do is to find who's behind the ploy to kill Naruto. I thought we have settled this when we captured Danzo and his men. If he still has his minions walking around I want their heads before they can even as much as give Naruto a glance. Is that clear?" The tone was hard and demanding.

"Yes, Sir." And the man made his way out.

**|.|**

_What's that old man been thinking? He wants Sasuke to be my bodyguard? Gaaaah! I don't even want to imagine it! How the teme does looks like now? It's been years since I last saw him. Sure I see him in the television when he's being interviewed about those security and military blah, blah, blah. But to see him again and to have him beside me all the time? God! My heart's beating fast. I wonder how he has been all these years. He never bothered to answer my letters or mails. That bastard!_

"Naruto-sama, we're here." The driver announced and Neji immediately made his way out of the car to open the door on the side of the blonde. No matter how many times Naruto told them there's no need for that, they still insist that it's their job and so he let them. He can never win anyway. He grabbed his briefcase and made his way towards the posh building.

Greeting back the receptionist Ino, he directly head for the elevator specifically for the executives. Once he stepped in, Neji pressed the button and silence engulfed the small space. His eyes darted from the blinking light to his anxious reflection. Sasuke has been filling his entire thoughts. Still in daze he walked out of the metal box and went to his office which is situated in the thirty second floor of the building.

A pink-haired woman stepped out of nowhere and began reciting his schedule in a rapid way. Neji bowed his head and excused himself.

"Sir, you have a meeting with Mr. Sarutobi at nine, then lunch with the Mr. Sabaku. After that, at three you should be in the conference room for the monthly meeting with the stockholders. Also you have the papers that need your signature in your table."

The day hasn't officially begun but Naruto felt like he's exhausted already. When he assumed the post that his father vacated he thought he's ready but he was mistaken. He can never be prepared for such responsibility but with the help of his employees he knows that their company will continue to flourish and succeed. The trust of his parents, especially of his father has given him enough confidence.

"Thank you Sakura. Is that all?" He asked her as he sat on the swivel chair and removed his coat. Grabbing a pen he started right away with the pile on his table.

"There's someone who wants to meet you for dinner. He called the office just a few minutes before you got here."

"And?" Naruto said without looking up.

"He's doesn't have any appointment but he said you know him."

"Did you get his name?"

"No Sir. I asked but he didn't say. He said he's a friend."

"A friend?" This caught his attention. He stopped reading and gaze upon the secretary.

"Yes sir. That's what he said. I didn't recognize the voice but I'm sure it's neither Mr. Inuzuka nor Mr. Nara. Not Mr. Aburame or Mr. Akamichi as well."

"Is that so? Didn't you tell him to get an appointment?"

"I told him that you'll meet him if he gets an appointment but he said..." The pinkette's voice trailed away. He curiously stared at her, silently questioning why she stopped.

"...He said he doesn't have time for such crap and when did he needed an appointment to meet..."

"Yes, Sakura?" He was getting impatient. There are tons of documents that need his attention and he doesn't have time to waste just to figure who the hell this friend is.

The woman fidgeted before saying in a hurried tone, "He said he doesn't need an appointment to meet his dobe."

The words barely registered his mind. He didn't even realized that his secretary excused herself and he was left with his mouth hanging, his sign pen rolling at the edge of the table.

**|.|**

The rest of the day passed and Naruto can't help but feel agitated. He was asking Sakura if the said person phoned him again but to his disappointment she said that no one who claims to be his friend called and requests him to please concentrate on his work rather than call her again and again just to ask the same question.

It was half an hour before seven and the blonde was clearing his table trying to find which documents he needs to take home for the night and which can wait until tomorrow. He was craving for some coffee and called Sakura.

"Sakura, can you ask Neji to get me a frappe? Tell him I'm going to drink it in the car so we don't have to stop by the coffee shop."

"Right away Sir."

At exactly seven, the President was ready to go home. He smoothened his tie and grabbed the coat that hangs on his chair. He went out of the office and told Sakura that she can go home. When he reached the ground floor, Neji was waiting for him. Accompanied by the brunette he walked towards the car that was waiting outside. He got nervous over nothing. Someone just played a prank on him knowing that Sasuke will be his own bodyguard. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Your coffee, Sir." Someone on his left said. He murmured his thanks and took a sip.

"Hmmm. This isn't my usual but its better. Did you bought this somewhere else Neji?" He was still savouring the taste of the drink when a voice rang out on his ears. It's been years since he heard it yet it's still very familiar to him.

"I bought that from our favourite coffee shop. They still offer the best."

The blonde spit what he has been drinking and had some liquid pouring on his chin down to his suit. His bright blue eyes widened and he snapped his head to his left. Sitting all regally was Sasuke Uchiha, with all his familiar smirk and air of arrogance.

"You're still a dobe, I see." He said, a hint of amusement dancing his deep onyx eyes as he stared at the blonde.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Guard My Heart**

**Warnings:** A SasuNaru fanfiction. Self-edited. Possible cases of OOC-ness. Rated M for future violence and some citrus.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything/anyone from Naruto. I'm just a soul who denies the truth that what Naruto's feeling for Sasuke is only a love for a best friend. Who is he kidding here?

**A/N: **For all those who have reviewed, added as a favourite, alerted and read the first chapter of Guard My Heart, you have my sincerest gratitude! Here's the second chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"When— what— why are you—! Teme!" Naruto's utter surprise at the sudden appearance of his supposed to be guard prevented him from managing to complete a rational sentence. The person who's now facing him has an unmistakably amusement painted on his face yet his lips remained immobile.

"What the hell?! When did you get here? Why are you here in the first place? I thought you're not showing yourself until tomorrow! You should have told me! Have you informed Dad about this? And why didn't you call me again in the office?! I was waiting!" He rained all the questions at once to the raven but Sasuke didn't pay him any attention instead he addressed the driver of the car.

"Izumo, start the car. Head straight home."

"Yes, Sir."

Not liking being ignored, the blonde slightly pushed a knuckle at the other's shoulder, "Hey! Are you ignoring me on purpose you bastard?! I asked you questions, you're supposed to answer them!"

"Hn, impatient as always. I suppose you can say I _should_ answer your questions. After all, I'm employed by your father, Naruto-_sama._" The Uchiha stressed the last word, but there was playfulness in the way he said it, like it was meant more to embarrass Naruto rather than show him his subordination.

The impact of the word made its way successfully into the blonde's cheeks. He almost hid his face in his hands. "You bastard! Why do have to say it like that!" He coughed to calm himself, mumbling, "You know there's no need."

"Really, _Sir_? But you're my superior and I work for you."

"Geez teme! Stop it!"

Sasuke smirked and shrugged.

"Are you gonna answer my questions? Or I'll have to find the answers myself?" The blonde grunted.

"I'll answer them once we get home. I suggest you do something about your suit first unless feel comfortable like that."

His impatience turned to embarrassment when he realized that his clothes were sticking to his skin. He hurriedly looked for his stock of wet wipes but after a few moments of rummaging the entire backseat he was unable to find it. Sasuke only want to torment the blonde longer that's why he hasn't offered his handkerchief. He was about to fish it from his pocket when Neji turned to them and handed Naruto a box of wet tissues.

"Naruto-kun, here. You had them stashed here at the front."

"Oh thanks Neji! I thought I have them around here." He grabbed a few and started rubbing them on the stained area.

"No problem." Hyuuga replied.

The exchange made the Sasuke's brows rose. Trust Naruto to get comfortable with almost everyone around him. It's his charm that made him likeable by even the most stoic types. And that's what will make him vulnerable to danger.

Naruto was mumbling something that positively sounds like _stupid teme_ in Sasuke's ear. The entire journey was spent in silence. The Uchiha was observing the blonde and the other passenger in the car. It will be useful to be informed of how Naruto behaves to certain people and how is his relationship to others.

The President refused to speak anymore. He felt annoyed because Sasuke didn't even bother to ask how he has been doing nor offer any explanation for disregarding his presence all those years. Being ignored of his questions doesn't make him feel better as well. For the blonde, it's a stab straight to his heart when Sasuke acts unconcern of him while he gets driven on the edge whenever he saw Sasuke engaged in dangerous missions all the time. He silently buried his distress. Maybe for the Uchiha, it was not essential for Naruto to be informed. Who is he to him anyway?

**|.|**

The car stopped at the front of an iron-wrought high gate. The surrounding was made of stone wall that houses the three-storey mansion of the Namikaze's. When the car arrived, it honked three times and the gates automatically opened. Two guards stood inside to welcome them.

The blonde young man slid out of the car without waiting for Neji or Sasuke. His strides were long and rushed. He acknowledged the servants who greeted him as he made his way to his father's study. But before he reached the room though, his mother appeared before him.

"Naruto dear! Welcome home!" The red-haired woman hugged her son tightly and kissed him on both cheeks. "What happened to your clothes?" She said afterwards, eyes lingering on the stain.

The blonde grimaced. "Geez Mum. What am I? A three-year old kid?" Naruto exasperatedly sighed at his mother's overdramatic greeting. The red-haired only flashed a sweeter smile. "Now that you mentioned it, a certain _someone_ caused me to spill my coffee." He jerked his head to his companion who was standing by the doorway.

"Who might that be?" Kushina's eyes followed the direction of the blonde's head. Her gaze landed on the infamous bodyguard.

"Oh my goodness! Sasuke-kun!" Naruto's mother immediately went over the newcomer, all disregarding her son whom she has been fussing just a few moments ago. The tanned guy shook his head. He saw Sasuke gave his mother a warm smile and returned her hug. If only Sasuke will let him be that comfortable around him too. The tanned guy left the two.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes! Tell your Dad that Sasuke's already here!" Kushina yelled on the retreating figure.

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to his father's study. He knocked on the door before opening it.

"Dad!" He barged and slammed a hand on the table, not hard enough to rattle the older man but enough to catch his attention.

"Welcome home son. What's with the temper?" He calmly asked.

"Sasuke's here! Why didn't you tell me he's coming today? I looked like an idiot."

"Ah that. He hinted he might come here earlier but I thought he wasn't serious. You know how many things he has to settle first. I didn't think he can spare some time just to catch you unaware." Minato explained.

"He played a prank on me! He called me this morning in the office but he didn't say it was him but I know better. He's the only one who calms me dobe anyway." Naruto pouted. "Mum told me dinner's ready so you better hauled yourself there. I'm changing first."

"So he's here with you?" There was a hint of excitement in his tone.

"That's what I said. Mum's getting fervent over him already. You better hurry if you want to have a piece of him though." He said sarcastically.

"Is that jealousy I detect?" The blonde father teased.

"Jealous? Me? There's no way in hell!" He turned his back to his father and marched off. Minato had a knowing smile on his lips. It's definitely not jealousy Naruto feels but something far more complicated. In time, he hope the two young men will finally meet at their common point and only when that day comes will Minato feel truly at peace.

**|.|**

Four people were seated around the long narra table. The head of the family sitting in the middle, right of him is her wife and on his left was Naruto. Sasuke chose the chair beside Kushina. His intention was to have the blonde on his sight. Naruto though, deduced it the other way. He interpreted it as Sasuke maintaining his distance from him.

"If I had known that you'll be coming tonight I would have made this dinner special." Kushina said, addressing the raven beside him.

The food was sumptuous and Naruto doesn't know how it can be grander than that. His Mum would probably hire some catering and more chefs to make it special. The blonde was not participating in the discussion nor was he looking at Sasuke. His attention was on the food and even though it was delicious, he can't take pleasure in the taste.

His parents and the Uchiha was engaged in the conversation about the latter's work in the government. Naruto doesn't care at all. He was never interested in Sasuke's line of work but there's not even a second when he didn't fear for his life. He knows Sasuke chose to be in military so he can gain knowledge and skills. He fully knows Sasuke's reason for that and he thought it was careless of the Uchiha to get revenge for his parents massacre just because he can, even with the possibility of himself getting killed. He thought it was selfish of him, not giving any consideration about the others who cares for him. He was like that since the beginning.

_**Flashback**_

_He was sprawled with his stomach on the floor, papers litter all over him along with pencils, colouring pens and some other art materials. He was working on a project given by his Art teacher Deidera and he was having so much fun. His face has some blotches of paint and ink. When he heard his door being opened, he stood abruptly and saw his father being accompanied by a boy around his age. His complexion was pale and his face was definitely someone girls run after._

_Minato approached his son. "Naruto, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He's the son of your Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto. You do remember them, don't you? We used to have lunch at their house when you were just a kid." The thirteen year old blonde kid stared at the raven. He was trying to recall whether he has seen the face. The raven however didn't show any expression of recognition and he was looking at the blonde with lack of interest, almost bored, like it's a waste of time._

"_Sasuke, this is my son Naruto. From now on, you two try to get along with each other because Sasuke is going to stay here with us." He softly said._

_The blonde snapped his head towards his father, his eyes confused. "Why is he gonna live with us, Dad?" _

"_I'll explain it some other time, all right? For now, I'll leave Sasuke here with you. Why don't you have a chat with him? Talk about things like your school. He'll probably be studying there as well and there might be a chance that you two will be classmates." Minato cheerfully said._

"_Then, I'm going to work. Sasuke, if you need anything, you can ask Naruto or Kushina or anyone around here. There's no need to be shy. Treat this as your own home and all of us as your new family." The adult blonde pats Sasuke's shoulder and leaves a comforting smile before he left the room._

_When his father was gone, Naruto round to the other person, "Sasuke right? My name's Naruto. I remember you parents. Aunt Mikoto's superb in cooking and Uncle Fugaku's a genius in chess! I hope we can be friends." He offered his hand to the Uchiha while grinning._

_The raven remained stoic and threw a look of disgust at his hand. The look made Naruto glance at his hand and smiled awkwardly. The hand that was offered to the raven was covered in paint._

"_Sorry about that. My hand's filthy because I was in the middle of doing an art project." He hurriedly wiped it on his jeans and offered it once again. "Here, it's clean now."_

_But Sasuke didn't took it either. He raised a brow at the blonde and said in a cold voice, "I don't need a friend."_

"_What?! Why? But Dad told us to get along with each other. Also, is there a person who doesn't need friends?" He asked, clearly confused._

"_Hn. Such a dobe." Sasuke smirked._

"_What did you say?!" He spat, his blue eyes narrowed._

"_If you think I'm here to play house with your family, you're clearly mistaken. I only took advantage of the situation because I'm not yet allowed to live on my own. If I have any choice I wouldn't pick a place where a dobe like you lives." _

"_You bastard! Take that back now!" The blonde roared which only amused the Uchiha. Sasuke felt better as he released his frustration, in this case it's the blonde kid that has the misfortune of being the subject._

"_Why would I? It's true anyway."_

"_You son of—" He caught himself before he can say the word. His Mum forbids him to curse and he would receive another lecture if he had. "If you don't like me, fine! I won't force myself to you, you teme! It's not I need you to be my friend! But don't you ever EVER be rude to my parents like that, you hear?!"_

_The raven raised his brows, "Who are you to tell me what to do?"_

"_My Dad permitted you to stay here. The least you can do is to be grateful to them."_

_The voice Sasuke used was hard as steel, "I don't need your Dad's pity or your Mum's concern. I didn't ask for any of this, so don't expect me to do what you want."_

"_You ungrateful bastard!" And he lunged to Sasuke. Both of them stumbled on the floor. The blonde was resting on the other's stomach, a hand grabbing the scruff of the shirt. Naruto had his other fist in the air, ready to strike the face below him, but then he noticed that Sasuke's eyes are blank. Like he doesn't care whatever Naruto plans on doing to him. Like he welcome the pain._

_His brows scrunched up before realizing what he was about to do. He looked at him quizzically. He was about to got himself off from the raven when she heard her mother._

"_Naruto dear? I thought I heard raised voices." Kushina appeared on Naruto's door and her eyes landed on the figure of Sasuke plopped on the ground with Naruto still straddling him. "Oh my! What happened here?" She hurried to the boys and pushed Naruto away. The blonde landed on his butt with a thud._

_With a look of utter disappointment to the still slumped Naruto, Kushina helped Sasuke get on his feet. "Are you alright, Sasuke-kun? Are you hurt anywhere?"_

"_No. I'm fine." Was the curt reply._

_Kushina inspected the raven for any injury, when she was satisfied, she rounded on Naruto who was on his feet already and spoke on a stern voice, "Naruto, you're grounded for a week."_

"_What?! But Mum! Why? It's not my fault!" The blonde retorted._

"_It matters not. Sasuke just got here and look at what you're doing to him. I expected better from you." Her mother usually raises her voice when she's mad but this time she spoke with coldness that made the blonde shiver. He has clearly disappointed her even though it's not entirely his fault._

"_Sasuke come on. Let's get down and I'll fix you a snack." Kushina shot a contemptuous glance at her son before ushering Sasuke out._

_The raven glance at him before he disappeared, a mocking smirk shadowing his lips. The blonde however returned it with a heated glare that can burn a hole through anything. Right there and then Naruto came to realize the fact that it's impossible for the two of them to get along with each other._

**_End of flashback_**

"Naruto dear, you're not eating up. Is the food not to your liking? Or perhaps you're not feeling well?" Kushina anxiously asked his son who for some reason was playing with his food for a few moments now. He wasn't even joining the conversation and was looking distracted.

Sasuke noticed that the blonde was too silent. The Naruto he knows has been a loud, boisterous and lively person but the one in front of him was meek and silent. He seems to be daydreaming of some sort. Instead of asking him, he kicked Naruto's left leg using his own and the blonde dropped his fork with a loud tinkle.

"What the fuck?!" His eyes narrowed on the raven who was smirking slightly. This is more he like it.

"_Naruto!" _Kushina's eyes flashed at her son.

"But Sasuke—" The raven assumed an innocent expression and Naruto cursed. _Damn this teme! _

"Sorry Mum." He said apologetically.

"Are you all right son?" Minato asked.

"Yes Dad. I'm not really hungry. I'll be going ahead. Excuse me." He left the rest on the table and made his way to his room. Suddenly remembering the past brought mixed emotions to the blonde. Who would have thought that the person he hates the most will be the one he will learn to love. Such irony.

He took a quick shower before heading to bed. He dropped his body on the mattress, staring at the painted ceiling. How many years has it been since then? He smiled in reminisce. Their first encounter was really a disaster. He may not have realized his actions back then and he didn't have any idea about Sasuke. None at all. All he knows was his name and his obvious hate for something or someone. After years, he still can't say he knows the raven. Sasuke never opened himself enough for Naruto to comfort him. All of his knowledge of the Uchiha came from his father. He can still feel the pain in his heart whenever he recalls the story about Sasuke's family. His heart cried out for him. If he can only stand by his side, he wouldn't wish for anything else.

**|.|**

"I wonder if that kid feels alright." The blonde father said. Just while ago Naruto was still energetic but when he came to dinner, he suddenly became quiet. They had finished their dinner and were enjoying coffee in the veranda.

Sasuke placed his cup down and stood, "I'll go and ask him. Please excuse me." He politely left the couple.

"Minato, do you think it's wise for Sasuke to be with Naruto? Our son doesn't know of his real situation. You know how he will reject the idea of Sasuke acting as his bodyguard if he realized that his life's on danger. Our son place high value on Sasuke's life and he wouldn't want him to get hurt just because of him." Kushina said in a worried voice. She understands her son; after all she has been the witness of how their animosity changed to friendship as the years go by.

Minato placed a hand on Kushina's own, squeezing it. "I know dear. The truth is it was not me who informed Sasuke of the situation. With his extensive knowledge on things, I'm sure he learned of Naruto's case through his own work. My first choice was Kakashi. Actually there was no other choice. I wouldn't leave Naruto's safety to anyone else. But Sasuke suddenly came to see me. We talked and he convinced that he should be Naruto's bodyguard. I know of a reason why he did that."

"And what is that?" Kushina curiously asked.

The blonde shook his head. It's not his place to tell. "I can't say. It's up to Sasuke dear."

Kushina looked puzzled but decided to leave the subject. She hopes Sasuke and her husband knew what they are doing. She hopes they made the right choice.

**|.|**

Sasuke walked the familiar path on the mansion's second floor. This is where his dobe's room was located. Just on its right was the guest room that was given to Sasuke to have as his own. He was the one who chose it, even though there are plenty of others in the house.

Once he was in front of the door, he knocked. "Naruto?" There was no answer. He knocked again. This time louder than before. There was still no reply. His brows furrowed. He knows the Namikaze compound is safe and protected but he can never be sure. His work has made him alert and doubtful of every little thing, to never feel at ease. He had his hand on his gun and turned the knob. It was unlocked. _Damn!_ Naruto better knew than to leave his door susceptible! He went inside the dim room silently. He scanned the entire place for any possible danger before deciding it's safe. His eyes landed on the bed. A figure was laid on the middle. His dobe. The lamp on the bedside table was the only source of light illuminating the room. He put his gun back on upholster in his waist before approaching the bed. The blonde was sprawled eagle like and was slightly snoring. His blonde locks were slightly damp causing it to fall on his forehead and the side of his face. A small genuine smile formed on his lips. Oh how he missed him. He will never allow any harm to fall on Naruto, as long as he lives. Sitting on the bed, he dipped his head and placed a soft kiss on a scarred cheek.

"I'm _home_, Naruto."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now. Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guard My Heart**

**Warnings:** A SasuNaru fanfiction. Self-edited. Possible cases of OOC-ness. Rated M for future violence and some citrus.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything/anyone from Naruto. Let's get the facts straight already! Naruto loves Sasuke and the broody Uchiha loves Naruto too! Completely not just out of friendship!

**A/N: **My gratitude to everyone who supports this story! Thank you! Also, there will be some flashbacks here and there to build up their relationship. My apologies for the grammar errors. Third chapter ready for you! Please do enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Flashback**_

_It was three years after Sasuke started living with the Namikaze's. Despite the time that they spent together under the same roof, Naruto and Sasuke never did become close as what the adults had hoped for. They have their own set of friends in school and own activities as well as interests. And whenever they do cross each other inside the institution, a mere nod is enough to acknowledge the other's presence. In fairness to the blonde, he did exert any effort to make friends regardless of the harsh behaviour of the raven in their first meeting. Naruto still tried to treat him fairly but the raven was one hard to please bastard. Sasuke began to tease the blonde more whenever the opportunity presents itself and Naruto hates to lose. He never let a chance to retort slip his hands. And their relationship was more on those moments than not._

_In the heat of one weekend afternoon, the blonde was currently watching movies in the living room when Sasuke sat in the couch and began to read the magazines lying on the center table. The tan guy scrunched his brows at the weird behaviour. Surely one would want to read when there's not much noise, and Naruto's movie was one that can blast off the speakers. He shrugged and focused his attention to the television while he eats up his chips. He didn't even bother to offer some to the Uchiha._

_Sasuke was discreetly observing Naruto. In the span of a few years, many things have happened. Both of them grew up, physically and mentally, the latter though might be a bit questionable for the blonde. He snickered at the thought. While Naruto can be childish, he's sweet and patient and he's been a friend but the raven would never admit that. Sasuke can recall the moments during his first few days at the school being a transfer and all. While the girls fawn over him, the guys envy him. He didn't care nor paid them attention. All he wants was to excel in everything he do and be the best so that one day he'll be able to get the revenge for his parents. But only the blonde didn't patronize him. He treated Sasuke just as the same. Even when the girls plead him about Sasuke when they discovered the raven was living with Naruto's family, the latter didn't tell them anything. He respected Sasuke's privacy and even fought for his sake when the raven was cornered by their upperclassmen more than once due to jealousy of the Uchiha's continuous fame in both academic and sports. They friendship though unspoken, weighs more than they can ever say._

_His thoughts were instantly dispelled when the blonde's voice echoed around the house. "What the fucking shit?! That was fucking cool! Yeah!" Kushina who was within earshot, yelled "Naruto, I'm gonna cut your tongue if I hear your voice spiting filth again!" The woman's voice made the blonde grimaced and shiver making Sasuke laugh. His shoulders were slightly shaking as he tried to hide his face behind the glossy papers he's reading. But the blonde already noticed him._

"_Bastard! I can see you shaking in mirth here! Laugh if you want, don't try to hide it you fu— fan... fantastic four!" Sasuke's laughter was now evident. He dropped the pretence and laughed to his heart content, his knuckle over his lips._

_Naruto knew what he said was lame but Sasuke doesn't need to laugh like he was going to die. He threw daggers at the raven and firmly turned his back from him. He then heard his father calling for Sasuke before Minato spotted the Uchiha who abruptly resumed his stoic face mask._

"_Sasuke, I have something to give you as your birthday gift even though it's still next week." Both guys' interests were caught._

_The raven looked mildly surprise. Of course the birthdays he spent in the Namikaze household was always grand, the adults made sure of that. But it's only this year that Kushina haven't asked yet what Sasuke wanted in his menu for the celebration and Minato giving his gift earlier._

_The adult blonde smiled and fished something from his pocket, something that jingled. When he raised his hand, keys were dangling in front of them. Kushina was already behind her husband and smiling._

"_Here you go Sasuke." The 'gift' was placed in the Uchiha's palms._

_Sasuke felt the cold metal in his hands but he refused to believe it. He knows right away what the gift was and he thought it's too much._

"_Uncle— I don't know what to say." He slightly shook his head. Gratitude swelled inside of him._

_Minato laughed heartily. "What you can say is, 'Thank you, Uncle. I promise to take care of it and drive safely every time.'"_

"_Thank you, Uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina. I promise to take care of your gift." Sasuke said in a low voice. He never thought they will give him such luxurious gift._

_Naruto who thought he misheard said, "Did you just give him a car?!" His eyes were bulging in amazement._

"_I just thought I did." Minato smiled at his son._

"_Woah! Fuck yeah!" Naruto ignored her mother's threatening gaze. He was in high spirits. "Dad, when can I have mine?" He asked his father as Minato stared with amusement at the still overwhelmed Uchiha who was gripping the keys. Naruto threw the raven a look of envy. He was asking for a car for a few months now since his friend Kiba got his own and never stopped boasting about it._

_Minato took a moment before he answered. "Naruto, I'm afraid you won't be having your own car."_

_Naruto froze for a moment before he said jovially, "Is it because it's not yet my birthday? Don't worry Dad, I can wait." _

"_It's not that, Naruto. You're not going to be in any possession of a car ever." _

"_Huh— What?! But why?! Why the teme's got one and I don't?"_

"_It's for your safety, son. Izumo's here to drive you wherever you want." Minato explained._

"_What the fuck? I'm not a kid anymore! I don't need a driver! I want my own car!" The blonde spat. Minato pursed his lips but maintain his composure._

"_Watch your mouth young man. You're not driving on your own and that's final." He said firmly._

_Naruto snaped. "WHY? What's your fucking reason for that?! My safety? Are you trying to be funny? You think I'm so stupid that I can't even drive? Why Sasuke does have his own car when he's not your own son?! You love him more than me now? He's not even part of this fam—"_

_A hand slapped the tanned cheeks and Naruto almost stumble back at the force. Kushina was red in the face, her right hand stinging. "We never raised you act like this Naruto. Does a car worth your manners now that you can even hurt someone's feelings over it. We are right not to give you one then." _

_The blonde looked at Sasuke who was clenching his jaw, evidently hurt by Naruto's words. The black orbs which were usually emotionless were now hosting a pained expression. Naruto's heart clenched. He realized he went overboard and caused pain to someone so precious to him. He wanted to take back the words but he can't seem to be able to do so._

_Minato stepped forward and said in a levelled voice, "Naruto, apologize to Sasuke."_

_The blonde opened his mouth but no words left. He closed it again and shook his head before running off to his room, leaving his parents and Sasuke following his retreating form. He was so ashamed of himself that he doesn't know if he can face Sasuke anymore._

"_Naruto." Naruto didn't need to look to know whose talking. He firmly maintained his position as he buried his head on the pillow. He doesn't want the raven to see that he's hurt and crying. He doesn't want him to see that he also feel bad for saying things to him._

"_Dobe. Don't be a brat and talk to me. I'm not the one at fault here but you're the one being childish. Face me." Sasuke sat on the side of the bed, near the blonde's head._

_Naruto shifted slightly before deciding that he should face the raven. He slowly straightened up and faced Sasuke, both of them sitting on the bed, the blonde on his knees. "I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto hiccupped. "What I did was wrong. I didn't mean to—" A pale finger touched the blonde's lips causing Naruto to stare at guy in front of him._

"_Ssh. It's fine now." His lips broke into a small smile as his eyes swirls in understanding._

"_Teme!" Naruto jumped into Sasuke causing the raven to fall into the carpeted floor with the blonde on top of him. He felt pain hit his back by the force but other than that he felt particularly pleased at their current position. Naruto continued to apologize while weeping on his shirt, as the tanned hands crumpled it. He can feel the tears of the blonde soaking his shirt and he almost feel sorry for causing him to cry like that. His hand rubbed the blonde's back to soothe him._

"_Stop crying, dobe. You're ruining my shirt." The blonde sniffed more and he chuckled. "Seriously, you're such a baby. Don't worry, I'll have you drive that car too, but don't tell your father." He felt Naruto nod and smile, the face still on his chest. He seized the moment and kissed the blonde locks, smiling to himself._

_Then and there, their relationship changed forever. The car did cause something good after all._

**|.|**

The curtains were yanked open and the sunlight directly assaulted the blonde's face which caused him to groan and bury himself under the comforter. He was having such a pleasant dream and he wish not be disturbed when all of a sudden the blanket was harshly tugged from him.

"What the hell was that for?!" The blue angry eyes shot open at the offender. He wished nothing than to punch whoever disturbed his sleep only to see Sasuke Uchiha at the end of his bed, a bored expression on his face.

"Teme! Who gave you the right to barge in my room like that?!"

The raven ignored the question. "Fix yourself and get down."

"Why should I?" The blonde said stubbornly and crossed his legs. He was in the middle of the bed wearing nothing but black boxers. "I want to sleep more. It's Sunday you know. Now can you leave me in peace?"

Sasuke observed the perfectly tanned body. His eyes lingered longer in between the crossed legs before he smirked. "Do I have to drag you and bathe you myself?" He advanced towards the bed, dipping a knee to the mattress and adapting a predatory look.

The blonde's eyes widened in disbelief. He backed away in instinct only to realize that Sasuke was just playing a joke on him when the raven chuckled, amusement lacing his voice. "You're too gullible, dobe. You're father wants you in his study right this minute. But I don't mind carrying you all the way down like a princess if you still resist."

"Fine, you bastard!" He scurried inside the bathroom and banged his forehead on the closed door. When he thought he's calmed down, he sighed. How can he let himself be fooled like that? He might have looked stupid! Sasuke would never ever make a move on him. He's just kidding himself in hoping that the raven will look at him in_ that_ way.

**|.|**

"Hey Dad! Good morning." Naruto bounced inside the room and greeted his father. Minato was sitting as usual at the chair behind the table.

"Good morning son. Had a good sleep?" The father asked.

"Yeah. I had this really good dream. So what's up? You woke me too early! I still want to sleep until at least it's eleven!" He sat on the chair opposite his father.

"If it's Hinata I asked to wake you up, you'd still be snoring. Good thing Sasuke's here to do that job."

"Tch. Where's that teme anyway?"

"He's in the kitchen, getting coffee and toast. We might as well have some here. I'm afraid this _chat _will take long."

Naruto didn't speak anymore. He detected the seriousness in his father's voice and if his father chose the study as their meeting place, then it's something grave and confidential.

The door creaked as the raven stepped in, followed by Hinata carrying a tray laden with three cups of steaming coffee and a plateful of toast with some jelly and jam in the side. The woman laid the tray in the table. "Thank you Hinata." Naruto smiled at her and she bowed her head before excusing herself.

Sasuke sat in the chair facing Naruto. The blonde refused to meet his gaze.

"'Morning dobe." A suave voice rang in the room. The tanned guy kept his vision locked behind his father's back, his lips closed tightly.

"Naruto, you're being rude." The older blonde said when his son didn't return the greeting.

"It's alright Uncle. He's still mad about being woken early."

"I'm not!" The blonde retorted.

"Hn, really? You're expression tells me otherwise."

"What's your problem with how I look like? This is my usual face." He won't be letting Sasuke win in this argument.

"Yeah? But why not look at me?"

Grudgingly, the blonde tore his gaze from the window and sharply shot a glare at the raven. "I'm looking at you now. Happy?"

"Of course. Nothing better than to see the face of a dobe."

Naruto growled and Sasuke smirked. Minato would love to hear their banter go on for hours but as there's a serious matter on hand that needed to be discussed, he has to put a halt on the two's childish spat. His son was about to counterattack but he beat him into it.

"That's enough you two. You just saw each other after many years and you're already like this." The older guy shook his head. He grabbed his coffee and took a sip.

"Naruto, you might be wondering why I have summoned you here. We have to discuss your security and as Sasuke will pose as your personal bodyguard, I have already briefed him. I need his presence here so he can explain your set-up."

The blonde knotted his forehead but said nothing. The raven on the other hand remained impassive but he's getting all of it in his head.

"Is there something going on Dad? Something I need to know?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Minato and Sasuke glanced at each other before Minato replied. "No, son. Nothing for you to worry about."

Naruto grinned and relaxed. He picked his own coffee. He has no reason not to believe his own father. "So?" Then he took a sip.

"Since you have been appointed as the President of the Namikaze Group of Companies, it's essential that you're always on your guard. We can't be too lax to think that no one will try to harm you, now that you've risen to the top. I've asked Sasuke here to be with you at all times. No exception."

Naruto can see the point but he has some questions himself. "I understand Dad. But until when?"

The other two didn't expect the question. They thought Naruto will just agree if he knows this is for his safety.

"Naruto, the bad guys doesn't have any time frame before they attack."

"I know. But are you saying this might be going for years? As long as I'm holding the position, Sasuke will be my bodyguard?"

"Well?" He said, when neither replied.

It was Sasuke who spoke. "Why dobe? Is it really hard for you to bear my presence?"

Naruto was taken aback with the question. Gone was the detached or mocking tone, Sasuke spoke like he was hurt and Naruto was almost regretful.

"It's not that." He mumbled while playing with the cup's rim. "It's just I know there are some other important things you have to settle first. I don't want to get in your way."

"You don't have to concern yourself about that. Your brain can't take that much. Worry about yourself first, dobe." The playfulness was back.

"Bastard." Naruto hissed.

"Alright, stop you two. Naruto, the arrangement will be like this. Sasuke will stay in this house just like before. I assume he'll be using his old room. Every day, he'll go with you to work and you are not to leave the building without him, not in any instance, is that understood?" The younger blonde nodded.

"He'll still be working but I gather that it'll only be in the intelligence. If you have to go somewhere, Sasuke will escort you."

"Even on dates?" Naruto interjected.

Sasuke cocked his brow. _When did Naruto start dating anyone? And who?_

"Yes, even on dates. He'll not be sitting with you on the table though. Just keep you in sight." Minato said, smiling. "You have any more questions?"

The tanned one bit his lip in full concentration. Sasuke can't help but to stare his dobe's face. Maybe when everything's over he can claim his right on those plump lips.

"I can't think of any." He finally said. His father looked at ease. "Can I go now? I don't want any of this coffee. I'll have some orange juice and sandwich."

"Yes. You can go."

"Thanks Dad!" He stood and made his way to the door. He spun and looked at the raven, who stilled for a moment. "Teme, not coming?"

"You can go ahead. I still have things to discuss with your father." The blonde shrugged and closed the door behind him.

When it was only the two, Minato's face got sombre. "I hate keeping things from him."

Sasuke heaved a sigh. He can understand him. "It's essential Uncle. You know how worried he can get and he doesn't like to be a burden to anyone. If he knows I'm doing this because someone's trying to kill him, he'll refuse the set-up right away and we can't have that."

"I know Sasuke. I'm wondering _when_ we will tell him." Minato ponders.

"If you'll let me, I will be the one to inform Naruto in due time, with that he won't be able to resist. I'm just waiting for some things to settle." The raven offered. "I don't want him to fret every time we go outside of this house."

The blonde eyed the guard in front of him, weighing his options. Finally he said, "I'm leaving my son to you Sasuke. Just a thing. Don't tease him too much. I'm sure he won't hate you whatever you say or do, but one can only bear so much. If he reached his limit, his feelings may change." Minato said knowingly.

"Hn."

"When will you start acting on your true feelings Sasuke? It's been years."

Sasuke shook his head. "I won't be pursuing him unless I've gotten what I want. I can't fully give myself to him yet."

"I understand." Minato saw anger and grief flashed in the raven's eyes. Even after fifteen years, Sasuke still can't get over his parent's murder. Till now he's seeking revenge for Mikoto and Fugaku. And he won't rest until he achieved it.

The blonde opened his drawer and extracted a piece of paper. "I thought I have to show you this." He pushed the paper onto the pale hands and the raven eyes abruptly landed on the words written in sickly bold red letters.

"Any particular reason why Naruto is being targeted?" Sasuke silently asked.

"You know him Sasuke. He's friendly and never earned any enemy at all. My hunch is that this has something to do with me." Minato shook his head in frustration. "I maybe gentle to those people I love but I'm heartless when it comes to those who try to crush me. I have gained my fair share of enemies through the years and in business it's hard to please everyone. It's inevitable. But I was never repentant until my son received threats. Someone out there wants to get back at me and with your help I'm going to find out who he is or who they are and when I do they'll regret they've ever been born." Minato's eyes suddenly turned devilish, losing all its calmness and composure and the raven almost shuddered at the intensity.

Sasuke then knew he was entrusted with more than the safety of his dobe, he was entrusted with Naruto's safety, innocence and happiness.

**|.|**

'Morning Mum." The blonde greeted the woman in the kitchen.

Kushina spun and exclaimed, "It's still early for you to wake up in a Sunday!"

"I know. But teme woke me up. Dad had things to tell me." He explained while he helped himself to some sandwich prepared in the counter.

"Is it about Sasuke staying here?"

Naruto took a bite before saying, "Yeah, that and some things. Teme's gonna be living with us again. Hope he won't be such a bastard."

"When will you learn not to say such words?" Kushina sighed and Naruto grinned in return. "It's like you didn't grow up at all."

Naruto walked beside his mother and patted her in the shoulder in an appeasing way, "Don't feel so bad Mum, it's not like you're any different."

"You brat!" Kushina shout. The blonde laughed energetically. "

"Aren't you happy though?" Kushina teased his son.

Naruto stopped laughing and cried, red in the face. "MUM!" It was the woman's turn to giggle much to his son's embarrassment. To cover up, he indulged himself to his breakfast while his mother never stopped throwing him meaningful looks.

"Someone's gonna be with him every moment of the day. I wonder how does _this_ person feel about it?" Kushina said in the air, sadistic smile painted in her lips. "Ah, the wonders. To be in your loved one's presence all day long!"

Naruto decided to ignore it. He's well aware that his mother was teasing him but he'll never admit anything. But it seems Kushina has no plans on stopping unless he gave up. He was now having a hard time trying to block the red-hair's voice off his head. When he had enough, he round to her, "Please stop it Mum!" He bellowed not in anger but in defeat. "Alright you win! I'm glad that Sasuke's my bodyguard!" His voice quiver as he admitted the truth. "Really I am." He then added in a calm tone.

Kushina grinned. "It's not too hard to say it right?"

The blonde pouted. "Yeah. You won. Happy now?"

His mother waved a hand and looked at her son lovingly, "It was all for you."

Naruto was dumbfounded for a second before he realized what that was meant. A smile graced his lips and resumed his gobbling while his mother continued preparing what's for their lunch.

**|.|**

Sasuke closed the mahogany door and clenched his jaws. What they have discussed should never reach Naruto's knowledge in any way. He doesn't want Naruto to be on edge nor to hassle himself with things he can't do anything about. It was Sasuke's job to look over the blonde. To ensure Naruto's safety and to find who wants to harm him.

He calmed himself and wondered where the blonde was. He was treading the stairs when he heard Naruto's voice from the kitchen. Deciding he has enough time to fool around he head off in that direction only to stop himself when he heard the blonde's voice in an almost loving way.

"_...glad that Sasuke's my bodyguard! Really I am."_

The words were enough to bring warmth in Sasuke's heart. All those years he spent on the dark, drowning himself in resentment seems to be evaporating. Such simple words were his strength and the one who uttered them is his most precious person. It was enough to put him in bliss. Naruto admitting it was all that he wanted to hear. He smiled to himself and looks forward to the days he's going to spend with his dobe.

_I'll keep your world safe Naruto. I'll protect you even if it cost me my life._

* * *

**A/N: Quite longer. ^-^ Please, drop your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guard My Heart**

**Warnings:** A SasuNaru fanfiction. Self-edited. Possible cases of OOC-ness. Rated M for future violence and some citrus.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything/anyone from Naruto. I can only attest to the profound love they have for each other.

**A/N: Had a bit of delay. -.- Here's Chapter 4! Hope you'll enjoy it~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Naruto strides the polish marble floor of the building as he made his way towards the elevator. He was not wearing his usual genial smile but rather a scowl was gracing his lips. It was definitely an unexpected sight for those who work under him. No one can blame the employees for scurrying out of his view.

Since this morning, the blonde was already feeling restless and agitated for reasons he can't figure. Starting today, Sasuke will be working as his bodyguard, one to never leave his side and that fact brought conflicting reactions in him. One moment he's feeling all stupidly happy and then the next one, he was already broody more so as Sasuke flashed him his arrogant smirks. He didn't feel better upon arriving in the building. If he was honest, he's gotten worse.

"G- good morning S-sir." One of the staff had the courage to greet a bad-tempered blonde.

"'Morning." The tan guy answered in an almost brusque way and the female employee abruptly moved away from Naruto's line of vision. The others who came across the President was bowing their heads, refusing to meet the deep blue eyes or just vanishing from his presence.

"Do you really have to stand that close to me?" He hissed on his right as he stepped in the metal box. Sasuke Uchiha in crisp suit who was walking nonchalantly beside him ignored the question, instead he moved offensively closer to the blonde until the latter was pressed against the cold wall.

The azure orbs bulged and the tan hands hastily found their way in the raven's chest, pushing him away.

"You bastard! People can see us!"

True to that, some employees who were waiting caught a glimpse of their position before the elevator closed. Naruto just then managed to push the Uchiha away.

"Damn you teme! It's way too early to be a jerk!"

"Hn." Sasuke resumed his stoicism and leaned on the other side, his eyes intently watching the blonde.

Sighing in defeat, Naruto whispered, "God. I don't know if it's a good idea to have you as my bodyguard. You'll gonna be the death of me."

The rest of the short journey was spent in deep silence.

**|.|**

Sakura was almost gaping at the stature of a said raven who was standing close to his immediate boss. When the blonde entered his office, an unfamiliar man was closely following him. Thinking it was another client; she instantly made her way inside and started jabbering the day's schedule without much of a glance to the other guy. But then as she was done with it, she took a moment to stare at the other man and received a pleasurable shock. The black-haired guy is so handsome that the pink-haired felt she was mesmerized yet the raven paid her no attention. Her reaction however was seen by the blonde.

Naruto grimaced as his secretary gaped at Sasuke. He knows that the Uchiha is indeed an attractive guy and for that he always felt he'll never ever be the one to capture him. He coughed and turned at the woman.

"Sakura, this is Sasuke Uchiha, my— er— his my... bodyguard." He finished lamely.

Sakura blinked and smiled sweetly at the raven. "Oh. Right, bodyguard. I thought perhaps another client, Sir."

The tan guy waved a hand. "No. The Chairman decided this but I think there's really no need. Anyway, he'll be staying with me all the time. Can you please ask someone from the Maintenance to bring up another table and chair in my office? Those of the usual will suffice for the mean time until we can place an order."

Sakura nodded at once. "I'll give the order right away, Sir. Uh, should I give him a tour?" Her voice was expectant. Naruto pondered for a while before deciding that its fine. He'll be busy the entire day that he can't spare any time to show Sasuke around.

"Perhaps you cou—"

"There's no need for that." For the first time since they stepped foot in the office, Sasuke spoke. He coolly looked at the pinkette who was obviously eyeing him in the hope that he will fall for her charm. Too bad, his heart belonged to some idiot since long ago.

"I'll be familiarizing myself with the buildings structure on my own. However, I need the floor plans." His tone was indicating a command.

The secretary's shoulders slumped in disappointment. She thought she can woo this man if they can spend some time alone. She was mistaken, it seems. But there's always another chance. She plastered a businesslike smile and said, "I'll attend to it, Mr. Uchiha. Please give me a moment." She then excused herself and went back on her table, grabbing the phone in an instant.

Naruto sighed and loosen his tie. "You could do better with someone to explore the place. I'm seriously busy everyday Sasuke."

"Dobe, I thought I just said I don't need a tour. Are your ears working fine?"

"Bastard! I was just thinking of..." His voice trailed away. What is it that he will say? That he was thinking of what will be easier for Sasuke?

"Fine. Since you're capable and don't need any assistance. Help yourself with everything and ask Sakura—" He jerked his head on the transparent glass wall that divides his office from the outside where the secretary's table was situated "—if you need anything at all."

The blonde then went over his chair depositing his coat on the back of it and started attending to the papers in his table. He saw Sasuke went behind him and stared at the vast space below, his hands inside his pockets, his face impassive. Naruto decided to give Sasuke his silence as he turned to his own work.

**|.|**

The Uchiha was overlooking the horizon that was facing him. They are positioned high up in the building that housed the business empire of one of the most influential names in the industry they belong to, the Namikazes. He was given the job of ensuring the heir's safety, of finding the culprit behind the threats to a man who is kind to a fault. His instinct is telling him that the perpetrator will soon resort to more drastic measures to get his point across. But before they can think of harming the blonde, they'll have to face the wrath of one pissed Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke's discreetly investigating the case with the help of his comrades in the military. Access to the most secured classified files is handy if you have the right connections. He has to dig up everything that has relation to Danzo, the person who wants to get Namikaze Minato killed and failed to do so. Everyone that's been a direct enemy of the older blonde as well as those who acts in the shadow are worth investigating. He will have everyone around Naruto and his father checked. He will do everything in his power to get the bad guys.

**|.|**

Sakura poked his head in the door. Her boss looks so busy while his bodyguard was making himself comfortable in the couch, a laptop perched on the table. She took a few seconds to engross in the sight before she stepped inside.

"Excuse me Sir."

The blonde tore his gaze from the documents and look up to his assistant. "Yes?" Naruto saw Sasuke stood and assumed his place right beside him in an instant.

"The maintenance department is outside with the furniture. I have the floor plans here as well." She procured a thick ring-bound folder and rolled blue prints. She handed them to Sasuke. As she was passing them, she deliberately made an effort to touch the pale skin on which she succeeded on doing. The moment their skin made contact she sought the dark orbs, flashing a seductive smile only to meet the cold and annoyed stare of the raven. She abruptly withdrew her hands and coughed to hide the humiliation from the outright rejection.

"Do you need anything more Sir?" In her professional voice, she addressed his superior.

Naruto replied, "Nothing more Sakura. You can go back in your table and please inform those guys to bring the furnishings inside. Thank you."

She bowed slightly to Naruto and refused to look at the raven before she left them.

"Sakura seems to like you, teme." The blonde murmured as he followed the pinkette's retreating back. "She's quite a good catch. A bit on the rowdy side, but nonetheless a fine woman."

The blonde saw Sasuke smirked arrogantly, "When did you start playing cupid dobe? It doesn't suit you." Before Naruto can retaliate, the raven bet him to it, "I have to review these papers. Get your attention back on your own work and try not to play like some matchmaker."

The Uchiha went back on the couch as three guys stepped inside to set the new table and chair for him. They started conversing with the Uchiha about the positioning of the table. The blonde who was still rooted on the spot, blinked twice before he got a hold of himself and went back to his work, ignoring the raven's suave voice as he instructs the employees from the maintenance department.

**|.|**

It was around eleven when Naruto decided to take a break. He cracked his neck to ease some numbness. The table he had requested earlier for the Uchiha was positioned in the left corner of his office. He saw Sasuke absorbed in what he's reading. Without so much of a consciousness, he was already staring intently at the pale guy. How the years changed both of them, how it changed Sasuke. He's the same yet he's different but one thing never changed: the blonde's feelings towards him.

The sharp beeping of the intercom disrupted Naruto's thought. Pressing a button, he spoke, "Yes Sakura?"

"Sir, I would like to remind you of your luncheon meeting with Director Sarutobi. He says he already made the reservation."

He shot a look at Sasuke who was listening, "Alright. Please tell him that I'll meet him in his office first and then we can head out together."

"Yes, Sir." The womanly voice said and then it was gone.

"You have a meeting _outside_ dobe." The Uchiha stated. Naruto knows where this conversation is going.

"As you've heard. I presume you're coming with me." Said the blonde.

The Uchiha didn't bother to reply. He was thinking of having lunch with Sasuke alone but things doesn't seem to go as planned. He sighed in disappointment.

**|.|**

The meeting with Asuma went well. They have discussed some business-related matters but mostly it was more of a friendly get-together. Asuma has been a family friend for years and he was one of the people who helped Minato achieved the success of their company.

Sasuke has been standing in a considerable distance at the entire duration of the meeting. Naruto often throw him looks, checking if the raven was alright. The Uchiha's guard was up and he was constantly scanning the entire floor. Most of the diners are executives and the restaurant is obviously well-secured, however he must be vigilant at all times. He saw Naruto said something to the waiter as Asuma handed his card to pay for the bill. The attendant returned with a bag that bore the restaurant's logo and Naruto smiled upon receiving it.

The two men stood and headed for the door. Sasuke moved from his place and met Naruto at the entrance. As soon as they stepped inside the car, Naruto pushed the bag into Sasuke's hand.

"Your lunch." He said without looking at the Uchiha. Sasuke however didn't respond right away. He has a perplexed expression.

"You shouldn't have bothered." Sasuke said quietly.

"I really wouldn't have if you have agreed to eat with us in the first place!" The smaller guy said. Indeed he invited Sasuke to join them. It was no problem with Asuma since he knew the raven too.

"You know I can't. That's being unprofessional. I would have my own lunch at the building's canteen."

"That hardly matters! Uncle thinks the same. At least, eat your meal at the proper time. If we're outside, I won't ask you to join me but have your own."

Sasuke was touched by the concern that Naruto was showing. He couldn't find the words to say how it meant to him. "Hn." was all that he managed.

**|.|**

They were getting back on their respective offices when the bearded man held Naruto back. "Mr. President, tomorrow there'll be a conference with everyone. We will be welcoming another stockholder in the company who has managed to buy the shares of our former three constituents. He's also the new Vice President for External Affairs."

The blonde knotted his forehead, "I didn't hear anything of it. Who has approved of this?" his voice was sharp. Such major decision should have been consulted to him first before they can come up with a result.

"The Chairman seems to forget it. Minato was the one who gave the approval. Your father has already met the new addition. You'll get your chance tomorrow. This was all done before you assumed your position. You can ask your secretary for this person's file. Then, I'll be going ahead."

Asuma clapped a hand on the tan guy's shoulder and gave a nod to the raven before he walked in the opposite direction. Naruto has still some qualms but decided to brush it off. As he passed Sakura's table he left an order, "Sakura, get me the profile of the new VPEA as soon as possible."

The female staff gave a curt nod. As her superior went inside his office, she walked off over the filing cabinet at the wall to retrieve the documents. When she found it, she went on the office and placed the folder on the blonde's table.

"Here it is Sir."

Naruto nodded at her. He cast the file a look but then decided to just bring it at home. That way, he can also ask his father about the appointment of this new man.

Sasuke approached the blonde, "I'm going to make an important call. Don't leave the office." Naruto opened his mouth to answer but the raven has already swept pass him. The blonde's lips formed a thin line before shaking his head. When Sasuke did ever leave him the control?

**|.|**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" An anxious voice asked softly as the speaker glanced at the man sitting across him. They were currently inside of a wide room, where every wall is plastered by towering shelves of books.

The person asked smirked, as if amused by the question. Closing the book, the individual said quietly, "The wheels are in motion. There's no better time to act than now." The being then stood to draw the curtains, revealing the grandeur of a well-maintained ground. Without looking at the other, the person spoke, "We cannot afford to fail. Tormenting Minato Namikaze is our goal. I hope you're not forgetting how he made our lives miserable."

The seated one gulped but said in a firm voice, "Of course. You have my allegiance."

An evil leer ghosted on the enemy's lips and said in voice dipped with malevolence pleasure, "Give the orders."

A nod and a click on the door ended the conversation.

**|.|**

Naruto was impatiently tapping his right foot on the marbled floor. It was already half past seven in the evening and he was still inside the building. He was itching to leave and go home but Sasuke's voice surfaced in his head, _Don't leave until I get here or you'll find yourself subjected to my punishment._

He wasn't too keen on the idea of Sasuke getting all sadistic with him but Naruto is never the most patient of people. He was waiting there for at least an hour already. He was looking at his wrist watch every minute and it ticks him off that the raven didn't even bothered calling him since he left the office around four in the afternoon. When the Uchiha took that phone call, his expression became grave and he didn't talk to Naruto the whole time after that. The blonde thought it was some serious matter that the raven didn't feel there's a need to tell him.

_That fucking bastard! How long does he intend to make me wait here?!_

The tan guy clicked his tongue in annoyance. The sound was enough to catch the attention of the building guards. The securities at the front were casting the President apprehensive looks. Naruto Namikaze seems occupied by something and that something is obviously unpleasant. For one, he was restless and there's a permanent scowl on his face. Both guys exchanged looks before they shrugged it off. None of them wanted to throw themselves into trouble.

When the watch showed it was already eight, Naruto had enough. He fished his cell phone from his inside pocket and dialled Izumo's number.

"Get the car at the front. We're leaving." He shut it off after.

_Damn Sasuke and his orders!_

He grabbed his briefcase from the couch and made his way at the entrance only to be held off by the guards. He flashed them his most infuriated expression. One of them backed down but the other stood firmly in his place.

"Sir, where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" He challenged the well-built man in suit. He noticed that beneath that smooth outfit, a gun was hiding.

"Mr. Uchiha's order is to make sure you are not to leave the building unless he's the one escorting you out."

The answer made Naruto pissed than ever. "I don't care what Mr. Uchiha said or what his instructions are. I am the President of this company where you are employed. You better move out of my way if you want to keep your job." His answer caused uneasiness to flicker on both men's eyes and even the blonde himself felt guilty. He has never once used his position to get what he wants but there's always a first time.

_Damn you teme! Look what you've made me do!_

"I am aware of that fact Sir, however Mr. Naminato Namikaze is the one who hired us and therefore, the right to dismiss us remains in his hands."

The tan guy gaped at the man. He was feeling a mixture of incredulity and approval towards the guard for standing up to him like that without being rude in any way. He was about to even the score when he saw his car parked at the entrance and Izumo slid off from the driver's seat. The black-haired guy hurriedly made his way up to them.

"Good thing you're here. Let's go." He threw intimidating looks at the securities and forced his way between the two but it was Izumo who held him this time.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama but it was Sasuke-sama's absolute command to wait for him."

Oh for goodness sake, this is not going to end!

The guards and the driver were of the same thinking; keep the blonde inside the building no matter what. They were not allowed to manhandle him but if it comes to that, then they will have no choice.

"Now I'm not sure who you men are working for? But I don't give a damn. I'm going home now." He turned to Izumo, "If you're not coming, I'll be the one to drive."

Before any of them can say something, he passed the three and walked in the direction of the parked vehicle. He was not giving attention to the footsteps chasing him; all he wanted was to get home. But just as he was about to touch the handle of the car, he saw the Uchiha from his right, jogging in his way. He has just taken a step towards the raven when a heat pass his left arm, grazing the suit he's wearing and before he can realized what happened his back was kissing the hard stone pavement, Sasuke on top of him and a series of firing assaulted the silence of the night.

"Just what—!"

The blazing look of Sasuke's deep black orbs shut Naruto. The Uchiha examined his injury and then he breathe more freely. He then saw him pulled a gun. When the shooting ceased, the Uchiha lifted himself from the blonde.

"Stay beside me." He breathed. Naruto nodded nervously. He noticed his driver was already in his back, with a phone on his left and a gun in the right.

"Izumo, back me up."

The three of them seek shelter from the car as they stooped their bodies. Sasuke advanced and Naruto scooted after him, Izumo checking the clearance. The raven then inched upwards and pointed his gun from where the firing originated. They can't make out anything as it was dark and the rapidness of what just happened didn't help a bit. Sasuke has his attention focused on the place, but after a few minutes, sirens of police cars broke the silence.

It was Sasuke who spoke, "Come on." He grabbed Naruto's arm gently.

The policemen swarmed all over the scene. Two of them seek the raven.

"Sir." The two saluted and Sasuke did the same. "We received a phone call from Izumo-san. He said there—"

A pale hand stopped him from talking. "I'm going to make a report of it in the station. That's all I can give you."

The two seemed startled for a moment before they nodded. The other men in uniform were already scanning the place and questioning the two building securities.

"Sasuke..." Naruto softly called the raven. His left arm was stinging a bit and when he had touched it, he felt a slight scratch on the skin.

The Uchiha turned his attention to his blonde and clenched his jaw. Without a word, he dragged him to a black car parked not too far from them. It was not one of their own.

Sasuke threw the keys to Izumo and nodded grimly. The blonde was forced at the backseat, Sasuke following on his rear.

As soon as they sped off, the blonde said, "What just happened back there Sasuke? Fuck? Am I being targeted?"

Sasuke's glare was enough to burn Naruto. The blonde cowered and grimaced. It's too obvious that Sasuke will not talk to him any time soon. It was really his fault for not following his orders and now look at what happened. But the incident brought so many questions. Why did he get shot? Would he get killed any day from now? Who wanted him dead? His mind was full of thoughts that he was feeling dizzy already. His head fell on the raven's side but Sasuke didn't brush him off nor said anything. He just let the blonde use his shoulder for the time being.

Roughly fifteen minutes passed and they reached a bungalow house in an exclusive village. Sasuke opened the car and beckoned Naruto to follow him. As soon as they stepped inside, the blonde found himself pressed on the door, Sasuke hovering at him, the pale hands rested beside his head.

"What—?"

"You really are an idiot, Naruto." The Uchiha said in a deep, slow voice but there was menace dripping every word. The blonde attempted to explain, but he was already stuttering before he can say anything.

"At what rate will you stop driving me crazy, dobe?" The hardness was gone to be replaced by soft yet distressed tone. One hand travelled down to the side of his neck, slightly squeezing, seeking assurance that the tan guy is really okay.

The blonde was speechless. He felt his heart constrict. He gathered the courage to look at the dark eyes, there was more than concern filling them. As he was about to speak, Sasuke slowly descended his face unto him, aiming for his lips. Naruto can only close his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are being awaited. **


End file.
